The Lost Child
by CrimsonGuardian123
Summary: 17 years ago Bella and Edward had a daughter. Sadly, it was taken to them. 17 years later she grows old and lives in Forks. And so is Bella and the others. What happens when they meet? Will Bella or Edward know that it she is her daughter?


I bang my head on the locker repeatedly. I can't believe I did that! And in front of the whole class! What a klutzy move! I hate myself!

"May I ask what the hell you're doing that for" I heard from my side. I slowly turn my head to my side without pulling away from my locker.

"Do you really have to ask?" He laughed.

I glared at him, "If you don't stop laughing, I swear to God I'll cut you're tong off" I growled.

He held up his hands defense, "Hey, just curious".

"And that killed the cat" I mumbled standing straight.

"So, what did you do this time?" he asked again.

I sighted, "What else? embarrass my self in front of people".

"First day of classes yet you already made a fool of you're self" Matt laugh.

"And I broke the world record for the biggest klutz in the world" I said bitterly.

He put his arm on my shoulder as we headed for the cafeteria, "Ahh my friend, that's life, sucks like ass".

"No, that's my life, you're life is better" I pointed.

"True" We both laugh. Matt and I where best buddies since we where introduced to each other. We had the connection right away. Even though where best friends, our lives where different, his was perfect. He was handsome, had A's and B's, the captain of the football team, and all the people here in school was his friends. I, on the other side was the boring girl who barely keeps her self from danger. My only cool talent was that I could play the piano like Beethoven, but because of cold feet, I only perform with an audience of 6 and they have to be very close to me. It was my curse, I was too shy.

Once we entered the cafeteria, all eyes where on us. And those eyes where not staring because of awe, but questions and anger. The girls glare while the boys question.

"Wow, you my friend, have girls at you're feet" I said.

He chuckled before getting his tray and getting a second and giving it to me. I gladly took it and pilled my tray with food I sure was going to end up on Matt's stomach by the end of lunch.

"So, dating any girls?" I wiggled my eye brows at him as we sat on our usual table.

He blushed, "Nah, I'm not ready yet".

Now it was my turn to laugh. I can't believe this guy. He has girls falling at his feet begging on their knees to ask for his phone number and all he say is I'm not ready? I shook my head.

_Day Dream: _

_Matt was casually walking through an empty hallway somewhere in school. He was happily whistling when he felt it, the ground was shaking. He looked at the water dispenser on standing on the wall. The water inside the plastic container was thrashing violently. _

_Matt stood still and listens. At first there was just silence then, there they where, like a hundred rhinos running in Africa……or somewhere………okay just stick with the rhino running. But instead of rhinos Matt was being attack by (Drum roll) girls! Different sizes shape, and faces! They where raising their hand up and waving desperately at our poor Matt. _

_Matt's eyes almost pop out of its socket once he saw them. He suddenly gave a run for his life causing the girls in his back to run even faster. Matt ran and ran, the hallway looked endless of twist and turns. He felt his lung where going to burst if he didn't take a rest. The muscles in his legs where aching mad but he didn't dare slow his pace. His heart was racing 180 per second. He didn't look back fearing that he would see that they where gaining on him. Matt breathed a sound of relief once he saw the exit that would lead him out of this hell. He threw open the doors and automatically, burst of sunlight hit him. It blinded him for a second but the white mist faded away after awhile. _

_Matt then almost fainted. What he saw was a nightmare of all his nightmares. He couldn't breath, he felt all the blood was draining out of his body because in front of him was a huge crowd of girls in their skimpy clothes. They stood there looking at Matt like he was the sweetest candy in the world. There was no more hope for Matt to escape this; hope has finally left his body. He keeled on the grown, knowing that he was gonna be the newest boy toys of this ladies right here._

_He could see that they where slowly towards him, they where like zombies and he was the last meal for them. _

_As Matt lay there, ready to face his faith, he heard it. The faint sound of tries, he suddenly sat up. Maybe there was hope.  
_

_And at that moment a shiny, red, __Shelby Supercars Ultimate Aero Twin Turbo parked in front of him. The passenger sit violently open, like it was kicked. Matt peered inside scared and nervous of who was inside. _

_It was me! I was wearing a black wife beater and a dark leather jacket I was also wearing leather pants and boots, "Come with me if you wanna live". I was so cool! I was like the bad ass friend! _

_Without hesitation Matt quickly jump in. And off we go leaving the mob. _

"Bang!" I suddenly jump and failed to balance myself. And then wack! I was on the floor. At first there was silence as everybody stared at me. I could feel my cheeks burn as their stared at me. I knew that if they laugh right now, I was going to be known as the biggest loser for the rest of the school year. And then I heard it, one little snicker. I new they where all trying to not to laugh but sooner or later somebody will laugh.

"Ha!ha!ha!ha!" And there it was, the signal that they could all laugh now. And so they did. And they did it all, pointing at me. And all I did was try to get up, luckily Matt was there to help me up.

"Up you go" He said. Once I was sited I just slump back and tried to hide my face to the whole school. Why do I have to get to accidents? Was it really my nature to be a klutz? I was cursed.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time" I suddenly look up and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long, straight, dark brown hair that shines when she moves, her eyes where large, deep, chocolate-brown, and very sweet, She has a heart-shaped face with prominent cheekbones, a thin nose, a narrow jaw with a pointed chin, and full lips, she was slender but soft some how.

She stretched out her hand, "Bella" She introduced.

I was struck by her beauty, I wish I was her then I could be die happy. She was so beautiful, and I was sure I would never be like her. Life was so unfair. God always creates gorgeous people like Bella then create shits like me so I could gawk at her face.

"Ann-t-to-n" I stuttered. She chuckled softly, great now she thinks I'm a loser.

"Antoinette, but you can call me Anton for short" I spit out while shaking her hand. I shudder when I felt how cold she was. It was like she was freezing.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded, " It's just that you're hands…their cold".

She laugh, "Yeah" I winced when she laugh. That's when I felt it. Like there was something wrong with her yet she was perfect. I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"Matt" He shoved his hand, I glared at him. He just shrugged.

And to thought I believe him when he said that he wasn't ready yet. Jackass.

She smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you Matt" I gave another wince as I saw her perfect white teeth. It looked like it could slice somebody. What if she was a …………… Great not only am I a klutz, but apparently I'm also loosing my mind.

"I see you have met Bella" Lilly, blonde busty and beautiful sat next to me. Matt and I nodded.

"Hay babe," A guy sat next to Bella and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Edward this is Anton" She gestured towards we. My breath caught in my throat. ON word, HOTTIE! He was impossibly handsome, to the point of being almost godlike. His eyes where like golden topaz, His hair was strange shade of bronze styled in a casual disarray. He was slender but muscular build unlike Matt here who was just plain beef cake.

All I did was smile for fear I would die if I say a word. Bella was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lucky! I swear to God if the 2 broke up I would do whatever it takes to get that man. Even if I to sell my kidney.

He smiled back and then I felt it too. The same way I felt about Bella. They where perfect yet there was something really wrong about them. Maybe I am losing my mind. I should realty see a shrink after school.

"And that's Lilly and Matt" She finished. He only nodded.

After lunch was over I was lucky that I was sharing most of my classes with Bella and Edward.

I could tell that they where head over heel with each other just by the way they look at each other of the way they talk and touch. But even though they where kind people I can't shrug off the fact that there was something very wrong with this people. I just can't put a finger in it.

88888888

"And that's enough for today"

Everybody stood up to leave, eager to leave the class room and the school.

I stretched up before gathering my things; I almost forgot how tiring school was. First, you have to sit the entire day and listen to the teacher. You're ass gets numb till you feel nothing. Then they have to scold you for sleeping and not paying attention. And before the bell rings, they hive you shit load of homework. School sucks like hell.

"Glad that was over" I heard Edward said behind me.

"Yeah, I swear if one more Romeo and Juliet crap, I would totally kill myself" how I didn't stutter when I said that to him, I'll never no. But at least I could talk to them without stuttering anymore.

"Come on, it was a fun class, I mean where talking about Romeo and Juliet here" Edward rolled his eyes at Bella like he knew she would love the lecture.

I stare at her with my mouth open, "Are you mental?" I asked.

Edward laugh, "Don't mind her, she's just hopelessly in love at that play".

"Oh, I see" I nodded.

WE left the classroom after that and continued our way to the parking lot.

IT was raining cats and dog again outside. That surely means that I can't walk home. And Matt was no where to be seen, great friend.

"Shit" I said under my breath.

I think they catch what I said because they asked if I was okay.

"yeah, I'm fine, It's just that I don't have a ride home" I said.

Bella smiled, "You can ride home with us Edward wouldn't mind" Bella offered.

I turn to Edward, "yeah, sure" He smiled.

"I okay" I said then fallowed them, they where such nice people. It amazed me, usually people like them who had the looks wouldn't even spare a glance at me. Dad would really love to meet them. I wonder if he was already done at the hospital?

Mine


End file.
